


Monthly Brief

by ErinLin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLin/pseuds/ErinLin
Summary: With the new Overwatch organization settled in, Commander Jack Morrison holds monthly meetings so all Department Heads in Overwatch can support and communicate better than the previous iteration. Dr. Ziegler is running a little behind for this months brief.--This is the first time I've posted any writing for other people to see so this is only the beginning-ish of multiple stories I have planned out for a few characters but I am definitely open to criticism.





	Monthly Brief

“Senior staff, report to Briefing room 2. Senior staff, report to briefing room 2"

I know, I know. I was just collecting a few more notes the other doctors and nurses had sent in to be addressed. These monthly briefings were a hassle most of the time, but its probably for the best so each branch of overwatch is familiar with all the other workings of the ‘family.’ I jogged out of my office into the hall when I very nearly missed running into Lena. “Oh, sorry!” She laughed and apologized as well. I looked down and saw compression wraps on her calfs, she was going to the brief from Med also.

“Walk you up?” Lena said smiling, pressing her hand to my back to get us moving again. "These are great huh? I love hearing what all the other departments are up to!"

It almost sounded like sarcasm but knowing Lena, and by a quick glance at her smile, she was very genuine. It was such a refreshing look compared to the wrinkled brows and worried faces of most of the doctors I worked with. They were great at their job, but I would rather spend more of my time with the nurses. They always came in with smiles and despite the stress of working in Overwatch, they were so motivated.

Lena insisted on taking the stairs, It was only two flights to the briefing room but I hadn't read the report on her legs to see if she should be straining them running up stairs. For now I trusted her judgement and followed her up, We were already a little behind and it might take longer to wait for the elevator.

The briefing room doors hissed open and everyone's head turned to look at us as if they were waiting on just us. Jack sat at the head of a very long conference style table with the other Senior staff sitting in various seats. It looked like there were a few people missing but they must be on missions since Jack stood and welcomed us as we found seats next to each other near the end of the table.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming to this... I would just like to acknowledge our missing staff. Reinhardt is currently in South America leading relief efforts for flooding. Winston is on the east Coast of America assisting in the development of space and submerged habitats. Last are Jesse and Fareeha, currently in Mexico investigating some events around Los Muertos.

Aww… I liked hearing the science briefs from Winston, he would always get lost in his notes and start reading them verbatim and using words that no one really knew until someone interrupted and got him back on track. I was also a little sad Fareeha wasn't here either. Tactical briefs usually went over my head but she always composed them in a way that was so easy to understand what her and her team had gone up against in the past month.

Jack continued talking, “I will be giving Fareehas portion of the brief and Mei will be giving the science brief…” Several people opened notebooks, there usually wasnt a lot to take notes about but it was always nice to take something back to your own department and give a smaller brief on what Overwatch has been up to. “As far as security, Pharah team has made rounds to nearby cities and-"

I flipped through the notes my staff had given me to pick out any priority requests. Most were typical complaints I dealt with all the time, treatment rooms too small, need better gloves, doctor/nurse pairings not getting along. My eye twitched, these were not valid things to bring up at a meeting like this. I accidentally let out an audible sigh.

“Doctor Ziegler, the floor is yours.”

I shot a look at Jack and then the rest of the room, at first I thought he heard my sigh and that I was done listening to him talk? No, everyone was looking at me attentively waiting, it was just my turn to brief. I cleared my throat and stood up. “Yes, with the low number of missions, most of our medical incidents have been training related. I would also like to remind everyone that even in humid climates, water is a necessity and you must remain hydrated.” Ana and I looked at Jack, he avoided eye contact with me. At the beginning of the month, those two were in the southern US tracking a few people down when Jack fell behind due to being dehydrated. Even with his superhuman body, at his age there were a few limits he had to be careful about.

I continued on, requesting that one of our Medical ships be outfitted with a few things we had just recently gotten for our clinic. Jack approved of the changes and Mei confirmed she would get with Winston and some of my staff to oversee the upgrades. I thanked everyone and sat down.

Without standing, Jack turned to Lena. “How is the search for our missing ship?"

Lena stood up and faced Jack, “Excellent actually! Turns out it was Jameson and Mako who took it, which I should have known. Contacts say they’ve been trying to get back to Australia for a while. It would also explain why we found the tracking beacon burnt and in pieces. I was filing for permissions to fly down there and get it earlier this morning"

Jack grunted in acknowledgement. “You can wait for Fareeha to get back. Take the cargo ship when you go, if that thing is still flyable after Jameson had his hands on it then you can fly it home. If not, youl have a ship you can throw it in.

Lena fell back into her chair and tossed up a salute. “Yessir!"

Pressing himself up from the table, Jack stood. “Alright, I know things have been slow for a few weeks but is there anything anyone else wants to add?"

Torbjorn grunted and spoke up, "Armory is good, but for gods sake when you turn a weapon back in write down the time. I hate having to search for missing equipment when it turns out you lot just didnt finish the paperwork."

Jack nodded in agreement but we all noticed Torbjorn was talking to Jack, and not in general. We knew exactly who the guilty party was.

The meeting ended with Mei reading through an itinerary about returning to the arctic as soon as Winston returned. It was mostly to recover equipment that she hoped would still be in working order, considering it has been abandoned for a few years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback will determine what parts I continue with and helping me make my works more readable. I am really excited about all the story lines I have planned out so we'll see where it goes!


End file.
